2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Zano
Nick Zano is an American actor and producer, who plays Johnny, a close friend of Max Black in 2 Broke Girls. Nick is well known for playing Vince in the WB sitcom What I Like About You. He has also worked as a presenter and reporter for MTV, as well as appearing on shows like Cougar Town and 90210. Mini Biography Born in Nutley, NJ, Nick Zano's passion for the movies began when he first watched Goodfellas (1990) at the age of 12. He had long dreamed of becoming a Navy Seal, but all that changed in one afternoon at the cinema. Shortly after that, Zano and his family moved south to West Palm Beach, Florida, where he finished his high school education. Throughout his high school years, he was active in both the drama and TV production departments. In his junior year, Zano and his closest friends produced a weekly television program at Wellington High School. The wildly humorous and offbeat skit comedy show landed Zano in detention quite often, where he would kill time by writing a series of short films. Those shorts, which he starred in and helped to direct, made their way to the JVC Universal Film Competition semifinals 3 years in a row. Shortly after high school, he was offered a position with "Prelude Pictures" (Lost in Space (1998), Black Dog (1998)) in Television and Feature Film Development. During that time, he also acted as Associate Producer on the World AIDS Day TV special, Living Positive, hosted by Lou Diamond Phillips. In June 2001, Zano made the move to LA, where he began the daily grind of auditioning. His quick wit and charming sense of humor immediately made him a favorite among casting directors, who would call him in for reads even when the character description was totally opposite to his looks. Zano has a mental Rolodex overflowing with movie knowledge, which helped him land the hosting gig on MTV's "Movie House" (2002), which premiered on the cable channel in May 2002. After his move to LA, Zano remained close with his sisters and his Mom, who always supported and inspired him. Zano resides in Los Angeles. Early Life and education Zano was born in Nutley, New Jersey of Italian/Sicilian and Irish descent. He lived in Florida as a child. While attending Wellington High School he was active in the drama and television departments. Throughout his junior and senior years, he and his classmates produced a weekly off-beat skit comedy show that aired on the school's television station. While working on the show, Zano also wrote, starred in and directed student films that made their way to the JVC Universal Film Competition, a festival in which over 800 local high schools participate. Career Shortly after graduating from high school, Zano moved to Hanover, Pennsylvania and landed a job developing films and television projects for a small production company. During that time, he also was the associate producer for Living Position, a World AIDS Day television special hosted by Lou Diamond Phillips. While selling shoes in a trendy Los Angeles boutique, a customer went back to her office and told her supervisors she'd just met a man who would be a wonderful on-air personality. The woman was an employee at MTV, which led to Zano's hosting job of MTV's Movie House. In 2003, he won the role of Vince in the The WB sitcom What I Like About You, starring Amanda Bynes and Jennie Garth. Zano made his first appearance in the second season and remained until the fourth and final season that ended April 24, 2006. Afterwards, he went on to host and executive produce his MTV reality show Why Can't I Be You?. The following year, Zano appeared alongside Haylie Duff and Frankie Muniz in the independent romantic comedy My Sexiest Year. The film, which received mixed reviews, had its world premiere at the 2007 Hamptons International Film Festival. In 2008 he appeared in a supporting role opposite Drake Bell in MGM's teen comedy film College. Zano also appeared in Beverly Hills Chihuahua and Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead later that year. In 2009, Zano co-starred in The Final Destination, the fourth installment of the Final Destination film series. He also guest starred on the ABC sitcom Cougar Town, starring Courteney Cox. In 2010, he had a recurring role on The CW's Melrose Place. In 2011 he started a recurring role on 2 Broke Girls as Johnny, a graffiti artist who regularly flirts with Max (Dennings). In 2011 he also co-starred in romantic comedy Scents and Sensibility as Brandon. In 2012, Zano scored a recurring role on a different show on The CW, 90210, in which he plays a billionaire who goes into business with Annie (Grimes). Beginning in December 2012, Zano began a recurring role in season three of the ABC comedy series Happy Endings as Pete, Penny's new love interest. Personal life Zano split with girlfriend of three years Haylie Duff in October 2011. In December 2011, Zano began dating 2 Broke Girls co-star Kat Dennings. Trivia *The host of MTV's "Movie House" (2002). The show is taped in a Los Angeles Theatre. *Former shoe salesman at Kenneth Cole. *Attended Wellington High School, with Kendra Waldman, in West Palm Beach, Florida. *In high school, he was active in the drama and television departments. *Hobbies are painting and playing football. *Was raised by his great grandmother, grandmother, mother and two aunts. *Has a dog named Rocco. *His first booked job in Los Angeles was for a movie where they wanted a Japanese acrobat. *Once worked at Wild Rapids Water Park in Florida as a lifeguard. *The movie, Goodfellas (1990), inspired him to become an actor. *As of 2001, resides in Los Angeles. *As a child, he dreamed of being a Navy Seal. *Was to appear in a 2007 remake of Revenge of the Nerds (1984) starring Adam Brody but after three weeks of filming the project was canceled. *Is of Italian/Sicilian and Irish background. *Was in a relationship with actress Haylie Duff (2008-2011). The couple bought their first home together in Los Angeles. *He is 6' 1" (1.85 m) Twitter Feed Nick Zano's Twitter: Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Guest Cast